Her Way of the Ninja
by jadeangeloo
Summary: Hinata visits Naruto, but will she be able to find the words to confess her feelings to him? NarutoxHinata ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or its characters.

Hinata twisted her hair in nervousness. She had been waiting near the building for several hours now, planning what she would say. Her nerve had managed to bring her thus far already, but she hesitated to go inside now, and only stared up at a window longingly from time to time. The now setting sun cast hues of gold and orange upon her small figure. She shifted her feet a little, wondering whether she should just give up and go home.

'No!' she decided sternly, 'I'm not going to give up!'

She clenched her fists slightly, a determined look crossing her face. That's when she heard a voice behind her. She spun around, coming face to face with Naruto. He held two large paper bags in his arms, as well as a wondering face.

"Hey Hinata," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I was just taking a walk," she lied, turning her head away from him a bit so he wouldn't notice the sudden tinge of pink that had crept into her pale cheeks. At that moment she felt rather foolish for agonizing over an empty apartment for hours.

"So what brings you out at this hour?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I live here," Naruto answered in slight confusion.

Hinata mentally chided herself for her stupidity.

"I was just picking up a few groceries," Naruto explained.

"Do you need help with the bags?" Hinata offered quickly to hide her embarrassment.

"No, I'm ok," Naruto smiled.

"Here, let me get the door for you," she insisted.

"Thanks a lot," he beamed, gracious for her generosity.

The young female ninja stood in the middle of the untidy apartment. Her heart was racing, and half of her mind was telling her to bolt home. She didn't want Naruto to think that she was rude or strange though, so she continued to stand around awkwardly. Naruto returned from the bathroom,

"Sorry about that," he apologized, grinning as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine," Hinata replied quietly.

"If you're going to stay for a while, you're welcome to sit down you know," Naruto informed.

"Ok," Hinata mumbled with a nod, sitting down on the nearest chair.

Naruto pulled off his orange jacket, leaving him in his white shirt underneath. Hinata blushed and looked away as he did so. Laying the orange garment on the back of a chair, Naruto looked to her.

"So, did you want to talk about something?" Naruto asked in concern. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Um, well, no, not really," Hinata lied. She cursed her cowardice. Naruto sat down across from her.

"Uh..." Hinata started.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata looked into his blue eyes, which were brimming with sincerity and concern.

"Would you...could you..." Hinata stammered.

"Would it be too much trouble to get me a glass of water please?" she blurted out.

"Uh, No problem," Naruto answered, standing up again to retrieve her a glass of water.

Hinata sighed. Looking down, she beat herself up inside. She had dragged herself all the way here to confess to Naruto how she really felt, and now she couldn't even push herself to have a conversation with him. He probably thought that she was an idiot. It was always like this whenever she was around him though; she felt butterflies in her stomach and her mind went completely blank. It was if he cast some kind of spell upon her. After all, he was so amazing. Hinata had always liked him, even back when everyone else in the village shunned him. She was too shy to ever tell him her feelings back then, and though she had grown since then, she felt that she would never be able to get those words out.

Naruto returned with the glass of water she had requested. She thanked him and took the glass from him, sipping it with her eyes averted.

"Is Sasuke still in the hospital?" Hinata asked in an effort to make any type of conversation, remembering that Sasuke had been in the Konoha hospital for the past week since their team had gotten back from their mission.

"Yeah, but he's almost all better," Naruto explained, a somewhat annoyed look coming over his face as he began to think about his rival. Naruto smiled wistfully.

"That idiot is always getting himself injured and making Sakura and everyone else worry about him," he commented.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and his sage-like expression. She knew that Naruto really did care about his teammate, but also that much more attention was payed to Sasuke. Naruto was often overlooked in most people's eyes when Sasuke was around. Even though Naruto seemed so carefree right now, Hinata could tell that he was lonely. She never needed the byakugan to tell what was in Naruto's heart; she had always known how great he was. She just wished that she could tell him that, that she could confess how she was feeling. What she wouldn't give to find the right words, ones she wouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed of. It had to be just right. She wouldn't take back her words, that was his way of the ninja, and hers too. It was their way of the ninja.

Hinata dug her nails into her legs.

"Um, Naruto-kun," she mumbled.

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned, staring at her with innocent curiosity.

"Uh..." Hinata muttered, her cheeks flushing. Suddenly she jumped up.

"I think I should be getting home," she exclaimed.

Naruto rose and leaned towards her.

"Are you alright?" he inquired with deep concern. "Are you feeling sick Hinata?"

Hinata stared into his eyes, searching for an answer. Her nerves were pumping, and she had no clue what to say.

'Coward!' she scolded herself, clamping her eyes shut.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked frantically. Hinata opened her eyes in surprise, her mind going entirely blank as she stared into Naruto's sincere azure orbs. Maybe words weren't necessary.

In an unusual burst of bravery, Hinata leaned forward and pressed her lips against Naruto's. She could feel him take a step back in surprise. She closed her eyes and kissed him, imparting all of her feelings into her soft lips.

'Please let my thoughts get through to you, even if I can't speak them,' she wished silently.

She thought about how he had always stood out, how she always admired him but could never work up the courage to talk to him. She remembered how he had inspired her not to run away and gave her the strength to battle Neji during the chuunin exam, and how he cheered her on the whole time. She thought about watching him fight, with courage and determination, and of secretly watching him train. She thought about how she just wanted to hold him, to tell him that she liked him more than anyone else. She thought about how she was in love with him.

Pulling away softly and slowly, Hinata gazed at Naruto bashfully. A shocked look still graced his honest face, and Hinata might have giggled if she had not been so nervous. Hinata was blushing a deep rose, and she looked away anxiously. Naruto's features relaxed, and he smiled at her. Grinning, he patted her on the head. She looked up in surprise at him.

"Come on Hinata," he said, "Let's go get ramen."

She stared at him in amazement, then smiled and nodded.

As they reached the street Naruto took her hand confidently. Hinata smiled shyly and blushed, accepting this long awaited gesture. They walked off into the sunset together happily, both acknowledging that no words were needed.


End file.
